


Notice me - anon request (prologue)

by imthederpyfox



Series: deviantart - requests [1]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Darkness, Gore, M/M, Multi, Worship, multiple personality, possible self harm, request, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: Figured I'd better write this already and get the first bit out of the way.Attempting to write characters I like as creepy wierdos is very difficult for me, especially when I know the ship makes the youtubers very uncomfortable.However a friend requested this so, here it is.Septiplier, in the creepiest setting :P- I got this request on deviant art a while back, and decided to upload here as well, I don't usually write this type of stuff but ya know, I'm open to requests so. -





	Notice me - anon request (prologue)

This piece was requested months ago by one of you. That person us choosing to remain anonymous, and while I am open to requests, some of them (mainly shipping) make me uncomfortable, as a lot of you already know.   
However, I do try to do all requests sent my way so here, have a septiplier piece based on marks yandere simulator play through! - so darkiplier may be called upon!  
-exza~ x

It was safe to say Mark was not the most popular guy in school. He was seen as an outsider, a strange kid who didn't really talk too much.   
Mark himself thought he was perfectly fine, a good person, who always caught hard for what he wanted - and generally got it in the end. Sometimes he would play his games a little rough, and took it way too seriously when it came to emotions. This time was different. His senpai would notice him eventually, he just had to find a way around the... 'Competition.'   
That is where our story begins...  
\------------  
Psychiatrists office  
Doctor Hector  
"And how are you taking your parents passing, Mark?" The doctor asked, looking at the red haired boy that sat across from him, staring at him with a small, almost creepy smile. "It has been a year since then, are you handling it any better than when we spoke last month?"   
"Oh yeah, its great." Mark answered, looking down at his hands.   
"Mmhmm..." The doctor wrote down a couple notes on his paper and continued asking questions. "And the meds, how are they holding up? Any issues?"   
"They're fine." The red haired boy answered, smiling slightly.   
"Good, good... Is there anything you would like to talk to me about seen as we have a little bit of time to spare?" The doctor smiled.   
"Everything's fine."   
The doctor smiled kindly, standing and walking over to the door. They said their goodbyes and Mark left, heading home to tend to some errands.   
The doctor walked back over to the desk, looking at his notes.   
'Seems disassociated from the world, prescribe something if gets out of hand?   
Split-personality appears to still be a slight issue, though no incidence since last time. Good progress.   
Untalkative, not responding as much as usual. Look into.   
Vision of self issues seem to have rampified, appears to be struggling with a personality crisis in terms of clothing. Sometimes wears female clothing without reason. May look into transgender analysis?'   
He sighed and closed his book, ready for the next patient.   
\------------  
Marks apartment  
He sat down on the bed, slowly taking off his white shirt and sliding out of his blue skirt. He smiled to himself, staring at the floor.   
He caught a photo from the corner of his eye, the last family photo he still had, sitting on his bedside table. He sighed, picking it up and giving a small, sad smile as he looked at it. His mum and dad and him in the middle, stood at the beach. It had been raining that day, but none of them cared, they grabbed a big blanket from the trunk of the big red car they had and sat on the boot, huddled under it and watching the sunset over the water as the rain grew heavier.   
'Hehe... So sympathetic...'   
He sighed and placed the picture back down. "I'm not sympathetic... Just looking." He began pulling on his pyjama bottoms and crawled into bed.   
'I can tell what you think you know... All of it. I know your memories as well as you do... I'm the one who makes that warm snuggliness under that blanket seem cold and alone.'   
"Yeah, yeah I get it." Mark sighed and snuggled under his covers.   
'Oh, Mark~'  
"What is it?"   
'Aren't you going to check?'   
He sat up, swiveling to the safe that sat as his bedside table. He sighed and opened it, kneeling down in front of it and looking at the candles, the locks of green hair and the different momento's he had collected over the past year. He sighed, smiling once again. Looking at the picture of his senpai at the back of the locker. His green haired, Irish senpai.   
He closed the door, and climbed back into bed. Letting the warmth envelope him and wishing it was Jack's arms...


End file.
